sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
Untitled
The Order of Eseraga The Order of Eseraga is an ancient order founded on protecting the Milky Way Galaxy from threats outside and within it. Eseraga (Eser [prime], aga [galaxy]) is Mserjian, an ancient and long-forgotten language, for the Milky Way Galaxy, which is widely known name across the Galactic Union. The Order of Eseraga are trained soldiers from birth that carry the torch of an ancient order long before it, The Order of the Watchers. They are the police of the Milky Way Galaxy, only less official and more of a respect. They are loosely connected to the Galactic Union but are still kept to preserve the peace. The Order of Eseraga have been known to stop invasions within and outside the galaxy for centuries and other threats such as world-threatening warlords, dictators, armadas, threats from other universes, etc. The Order of Eseraga's power source comes in the form of Kammera (Kamer [spirit], mera [mana]), which is an ancient form of mana that taps into the spirit energy. Only those pure of heart can master the true potential of Kammera though very, very few exist within The Order. Joining The Order of Eseraga is restricted past the age of 10 but the most notable way of joining is being adoped from Birth, sometimes by force depending on the Kammera energy they hold. New members have their own schooling system concurrent with their training and tapping into their Kammera potential. They are not restricted from making and visiting friends outside of The Order, be it from childhood or other planets not associated with The Order. They are, however, restricted from marriage or have a child unless they choose to leave. However, not every member has that restriction but only towards Galactic Union representatives of The Order. Being part fo The Order means to follow the orders of any high ranking members and act only to defend the Milky Way Galaxy. They have faced countless controversies over the centuries they have been around as many believe them to be nothing more than a cult. Many controversies still stand as accusations of deceiption and interfering with other wordly politics illegally, as well as other, more minor charges such as damage of property and the indirect deaths of innocents. There have also been accusations of slavery within The Order but none have been found to be true. Their slavery accusations continues to this day, but none of these claims are found to be true as of now. They are known to wield armor and specific weaponry that enhance the power of the Kammera to extrodinary results, though the metal used to forge their armor can only be found on a planet known to be "poor and unstable" in terms of their economy and society. Though none know why this is, accusations have been made towards The Order enslaving their race to make all their equipment. The Order of Eseraga, despite the controversies, are still known as the highest known of law enforcement within the Galactic Union and show barely any signs of being stopped by the government. Only time will tell on what their future holds. Josh Krazinski Josh Eleanor Kraziniski is one of the few members of The Order of Eseraga that is Human. As a child, he was abducted for a slave trade of a group of Spheroid Pirates. Saved by The Order, he spent the next 15 years of his life making sure his name was known. Being a Human, a stigma was also added for him being weak, though that didn't stop him. Despite his Kammera energy being at an average level, he's always pushed himself beyond his limits and making a name for himself as a very skilled and powerful member of The Order. One day, he had found an ancient sword, hundreds of thousands of years old that had seemingly enhanced his Kammera ability. With The Order not revoking it and letting him keep the weapon, his abilities were pushed to extrodinary heights, even for a Human. Though he was not the very best, he was close, and wanted to be known as the most powerful member of The Order of Eseraga. One day, whilst he was still in training, his best friend within The Order, Geza, found his lust for power and immediately, to save his once best friend, had told the higher council of this greed. Soon after, Josh had been suspended and had been sent back into training. Josh on the other hand had become so angry that he left The Order alltogether, in search of a higher power. What he had found was a device unlike any other, The Alphamatrix, which he had set out to find. Eventually, calling it over to Earth. Unfortunately for him, the device had landed in the hands of another. Black Comet An over 200,000 year old man, Black Comet was born on a planet long been destroyed as one of the last of his species. His species are part of a very old race in a very unforgiving and ruthless planet, in which Black Comet's species' evolution carried out towards more immortality than reproduction. With his planet being filled with gigantic monsters, constant volcanos, earthquakes, and several other disasterous things, Black Comet's childhood was filled with starvation, thirst, pain, agony, envy and hate. Like the rest of his clan, they had eventually evolved rather quickly during puberty to become very durable and immortal. With the planet eventually becoming uninhabitable and destroying itself, Black Comet and the remainder of his species escaped the planet into the vaccuum of space. Over the years, he had landed from planet to planet by riding Black Comets, thus his name. Since there was no Galactic Union or spacecrafts were invented, people had to get creative, unless a natural ability was to space travel. With a proper Galactic Union and space travel being invented about 75,000 years ago, Black Comet spent a lot of time getting creative and trying to survive. He had gone by many names over the years but he was most notable for stopping the "Black Comet" from hitting a very poor planet, in which he was labeled as a hero. Eventually realizing his true potential, Black Comet set out to destroy the Galactic Union and make everything under his control under a new Galactic Empire. The decent man he once was has turned into a maniacle, ruthless man known as the Black Comet, which he calls "a preperation for a better tomorrow". He's a known criminal by the Galactuc Union but he cannot be found and stopped. All that's known right now is that he is a dangerous individual and he has a plan. Nixus Nixus is a very recent legend although disregarded as a horror story. Legend says that he's a bloodthirsty Ectonurite who was different from the fret. Some say he goes after the most powerful of people and kill them, some say he's a serial killer. No one definitively knows but what is known is that he is real and he is a very special Ectonurite, possibly mutated. He is known to violently kill his victims, some say he's doing this to send a message to even the most powerful of people. No one can sense any other pattern and no one can definitvely point out the next victim, but he is regarded as a scary and powerful individual. Geza Geza is a high ranking, highly trained, intelligent member of The Order of Eseraga. He was the former best friend of Josh Krazinski who had worked together with him to stop many threats, within and outside the galaxy. Within their 15 years of working together, Josh had slowly grown apart and he had slowly noticed his thirst for power. In an effort to save him, he had told the high council of his behaviour, but little did he know he would betray The Order on a quest to find higher power. Geza had spent all of his life with The Order of Eseraga and had earned a rank comparable with General, but has also suffered through a lot as well. He is notorious amongst the Galactic Union as he was the leading man in several missions that had caused tragedies amongst planets and major cities. Though they were not his fault, he was the leading man and he was one of the few known members as discovered by the press to be directly involved in said tragedies. He's not the most popular person around but he's good at his job and keeps a seemingly level head. Edward Munroe Not much is known about the mysterious, witty gentleman known as Edward Munroe. He claims to be "out of time" and a time traveler on a mission. He offers occasional aid but he doesn't intervene when things get too tense. He claims that when the time is right, he will share the details of his mission. But some things are not what they seem, especially about this man. Keiynan Murphy Keiynan Murphy is the best friend of Sif Hunderson and has been with him throughout his high school years. He comes from a catholic family and has believed his whole life. He has always gone by Murphy as he's never liked his first name. He's always watched out for Sif when times were rough between them and has always supported him, as does Sif with Murphy. The two have always been aspiring writers but at one point the two have gone seperate career paths as Murphy eventually realized that his dream job was probably never gonna happen, but Sif never gave up. Murphy instead works as a businessman and is working with a big time investor to make a new nightclub in their city as he and Sif slowly grow apart, but he still shows his support. Even though Sif failed to make a profitable job and a stable home, Murphy allows Sif to sleep in his apartment, though he's been very agitated at Sif's current state. Anna Donovan Anna and Sif have known each other through college and she too was an aspiring writer. She has been very close with Sif as the two have shared countless similarities, and has even been close to Murphy through Sif. She has always had a lot on her mind as she has gone through rough patches and mental disabilities (aspergers). Sif has shown support several times and as does she as they are incredibly close. Unlike Sif who had dropped out, Anna is attending university and is fully going out of her way to embrace her career choice. Sif Hunderson Sif Hunderson comes from a foreign family in eastern europe that have since moved to Canada. He has had a rough childhood due to his father being a con man and thief and had abused his mother. With his mother eventually running away and his father was caught and was arrested, Sif was soon given to his new caretakers, his aunt and uncle, or what he would call them as "Mom and dad" or his parents. Sif had always been an aspiring writer when his parents used to take him to the movies or when he'd watch reruns at home, and set towards that direction at a very young age. Soon after he had entered high school, his uncle had died due to a heart disease which truly tore him apart and made him distant from his family and for a while, had been close to no one, until he met his soon to be best friend Murphy. They had grown to be incredibly close and had found similar hobbies as they would post their own short stories online. When Sif had eventually made it to college, he had found a very cute, intelligent, and caring woman named Anna who like the two, shared the same hobby. While she did not initally meet Murphy, she had met Sif and he had immediately developed romantic feelings for her, though in secret. However, Sif had always been low on money and thus, dropped out of college before he would go too much in debt while his other two friends stayed in college and eventually moved onto university together. Sif had not always been proud of himself but he spends most of his time online posting his own scripts, hoping he'd get noticed someday. Murphy had been kind enough to let him stay at his apartment for the next few months. He's clever but has yet to realize his true potential as he's very down on his luck as of recently, but has always had support from his friends and even his family. The Alphamatrix Episode Guide